I Couldn't Believe It
by I Don't Really Know Anymore
Summary: NARUHINA! Because Hinata deserves whatever she wants. My first lemons. Ever. Don't read it if you know you won't like it.
1. Chapter One Swimming Season

**NARUHINA! (Because, even if Naruto's an idiot, Hinata deserves whatever she wants. ^.^) I haven't read any of the "Shippuden" books, so this is probably super OOC. I tried my best, though! Also, I tried to American/modernize (**while keeping the order of names the same. EX: Uzumaki Naruto, rather than Naruto Uzumaki**) them. I've completely ignored the plot, just, ahem, borrowed the characters. A bit of lemony awkwardness in this chapter; but there will be more later.**

* * *

HPOV – Chapter One. Swimming Season

When I turned thirteen, my family decided it was best for me to expand my byakugan, the ability to spread out my chakra over stretches of land and see everything. I wasn't very good at land-based byakugan, anyway (I could only see about half the length my cousin, Neji of the secondary Hyūga family, could), so I don't know what made them think I was ready, but I wanted to make my father and mother proud, so I tried it anyway.

The exercise would be underwater, which might not sound like much to you, except I was terrified. I couldn't even swim.

Neji was, of course, already perfect, just like everything else he ever did (as was my younger sister, Hanabi). He'd be teaching me, with a combination of chakra and physical energy, the best strokes and tips to stay afloat. My parents were impatient and wanted this training to be finished as soon as possible.

So, there I was, in my black one-piece, staring at the cool, blue public pool water, cringing. It looked so warm and almost happy. But that was a lie, the water was frigid (even though it was wonderful relief from July's suffocating heat). Neji was already in the pool.

"Come on, Hinata," He coaxed flatly. "You'll get used to the water quickly."

I squeaked, took a deep breath, and stepped in. The water was only three feet tall, but it still came up just under my basically-unnoticeable chest.

My arms immediately closed in around me and my toes became the only thing touching the pool floor as I struggled valiantly to keep as much of my body dry (and warm) as possible.

Neji rolled his pupil-less, lavender eyes, grabbed my bare arm and trudged into deeper water, halfway between the four-feet-deep and the five. His head and neck were still comfortably above the water and, suddenly, yet only my eyes and ears were above.

"I believe in learning by practice," He said coldly, before abruptly letting go off my arm, leaving me to flounder unwillingly for a few seconds, before I caught onto a rhythm. "Kick your feet in about foot-long arcs continuously, as though expending a bit of chakra over a long period of time –like in your byakugan or walking on water– but replace it with your physical energy." I followed his instruction and, more or less, stayed afloat.

He critiqued me for a moment. "I suppose that'll do for now. It becomes second nature, eventually. Come." He dragged me into the deeper water, six feet high, and stopped just before the drop off, where the diving boards were.

I'd noticed –but completely ignored– the other people at the pool until then. It was fairly quiet, but there were still a couple people out for an early morning work-out. Last time I checked, it had been six in the morning.

When my kicks re-regulated, he nodded. "Okay. You can only see –with your byakugan and normal vision– above water." I nodded, even though it wasn't a question. "Try tightening it around yourself above water and pushing it further down, until you can see to the bottom of the pool. Stay as wide as possible."

I tried, feeling the veins pop on my cheeks and eyes. Pushing through the water was one of the most peculiar feelings I'd ever experienced: like I was staring through a tinted mirror while forcing my head into a quicksand pit. I shuddered. Neji took notice and a ghost of a grin fell onto his face (the closest I'd seen to him laughing in years).

"It's odd, isn't it? Like swimming, you'll start doing it naturally soon enough." He paused, waiting for my byakugan to sluggishly make its way to the bottom of the pool.

Once there, I could see every sand particle, granule of dirt, or minute rock as though they were right next to my feet. He obviously sensed I was ready, because he resumed talking.

"So, this is the easy part: you are both partially above ground and you are completely stationary. In a battle you may have both factors gone at the same time. However, today isn't the day to worry about that yet. You still have yet to know how to swim at all."

And so he taught me. First I learned the easiest: the front crawl. Then, I learned the backstroke, and so on and so forth. Lastly, I was to attempt swimming completely underwater. This was against every Hyūga cell in my body. Not only was it impossible to stay completely still, my eyes were forced to remain shut.

By that time, I could easily maintain my byakugan while blinking, but a couple seconds or more was simply too hard. Not to mention, I'm pretty good at giving up.

This lesson ended up taking the rest of the first day, all of the second, but finally ended on the third. The fourth day was interesting.

First of all, it was the first day my swimsuit gave out on me. That was normal. The flow of chakra was just too much for some materials. I'd been expecting it, but had forgotten a replacement, so I was stuck on being forced to wear a two-piece. I hated two-pieces, they made me feel horribly self-conscious and awkward.

It was the first day I had "mastered" swimming underwater, so I would be testing it by watching the divers over a few hours. While swimming. Underwater. Neji taught me a simple, quick method of pushing water away from one's mouth using very little chakra.

So I set off, at noon, to swim laps around the deep end, while watching every single diver. It was a Saturday, so there were tons of kids without anything better to do than swim.

Sakura was one of the first there, diving into the water over and over again. I never understood why people did that, but I supposed it was the best way to get perfect. She waved, smiled, and did a flip for me when she saw me. Even though I was jealous (did she know how much Naruto was in love with her? Of course not, just like he didn't notice me), I smiled and waved back.

Little did I know that my classmate (and long-time crush) Uzumaki Naruto had decided it was the perfect day to practice his cannon ball.

When I noticed him, about an hour after I started, my heart set off racing. I got to see Naruto! Just his presence there was enough to make me blush, but it didn't hurt that he was shirtless. He didn't notice me at first, but, when I swam near enough to him that he detected my waves, he turned his body, showing off his chiseled chest. Hey, we may've only be thirteen, but we'd already been training as ninjas for several years.

I felt really, really stupid to put it lightly. I knew I was blushing like an idiot, but I waved hello, pausing on my one-hundred-eighty-fourth lap. His eyes widened under his goggles for a moment, then he waved back. I wanted to turn invisible.

He turned away immediately and got out of the pool really quickly, but I don't see him for another fifteen minutes. When he did return, he cannon balled, smiled at me briefly, then got out. I didn't know what I did wrong, but something was telling me that it was my fault. After another hour, he left, and after a few more, I was too tired out to finish the lap. My chakra was completely exhausted, as were my legs and arms. Neji was waiting for me at the edge with a towel and congratulations. "Good work, Hinata, you didn't die." He tossed the towel in my direction, and I was only barely about to catch it.

NPOV – Chapter One. Swimming Season

The summer time was always great. No school, homework, teachers… Best of all was probably that there was no more of that idiot, Sasuke. He was great and all, but Sakura liked him so much, it made me sick.

Now, if someone (especially her) liked me that much, it'd be cool. But no one did. I was just the stupid class clown. The best I could hope for was probably, like, Hinata.

Ha! Hinata! It was hard to imagine that, me 'n Hinata. It was just so… weird. She'd always be so quiet and shy and innocent. I figured that she probably liked someone like Shino; another quiet kid.

Don't get me wrong, she was awesome and one of my best friends, but she's just so… small. In every way possible- size and otherwise. Still, though, she's the nicest person I've ever met. Except for possibly Iruka.

Iruka, my version of an elementary-school teacher, who, in the summer, took me out for ramen every Saturday at lunch.

As we sat at one of the back tables, girls (especially Sakura) were trolling my brain. Iruka took one glance at my face over his menu –which was a complete waste; we always got the same thing– and nodded to himself.

I wasn't surprised that he could basically read my mind. Over ramen, we had chatted about everything, even (shortly) girls.

I guess I had the same expression.

"Let me guess, Naruto." He said after a moment, "You're thinking about Sakura?" I nodded and grinned. "You have such a one-track mind," He laughed. "Want a tip?"

I stared at him dubiously for a moment. He'd never talked about having a girlfriend, so what would he know? Still, he was the only one I could talk about crap like this, so I nodded once.

"It never gets any easier." He laughed louder, watching my cautiously hopeful expression fall quickly into annoyance.

"That was really lame of you." I muttered. So much for useful information. So far in my life, girls had been about as unattainable as the doppelganger jutsu used to be. Only, I hadn't yet surrounded myself with thousands of them.

The server came around then, and we ordered our usual: ramen with shrimp and pork for him, and spicy chicken and beef for me.

While we were waiting for our food, we chatted idly about our plans for the day. I was planning on going to the local pool after lunch and he was going to a teacher's meeting-thing. We speculated on how much luck he didn't have.

The ramen arrived and our conversation was effectively ended. My ramen was as delicious as it was spicy. I loved it, as usual. He paid and I said "When I'm rich and famous, I'll pay you back. Believe it!", as usual. We parted ways at the door. I headed back to my empty, tiny apartment, put on my red swim trunks, then tossed my usual orange jumpsuit over top, lastly I grabbed goggles (different from the ones I wore to school) and hurried through the doors. It was HOT outside. Like, a-hundred-degrees-in-the-shade hot. My orange jacket was quickly shed and tied around my waste, leaving a simple black t-shirt on top.

I paid for admission into the pool and a lock for my locker, headed to the changing room, and stripped as fast as possible. I was already sweating buckets, just from the half-mile-long walk through town.

I walked onto the deck of the pool, and realized there were quite a few kids from school. Ino was tanning. Choji and Shikamaru were drifting along in the lazy river, with a bag of chips between them. Konohamaru and his friends were taking turns sliding down a highlighter-yellow slide. Neji was lying on a lawn chair, under an umbrella, weirdly enough. Sakura was practicing an already-perfect swan dive.

I admired Sakura's perfect body (conservatively covered by a one-piece, I noticed grouchily) then went right to the diving boards, getting into the shortest line. By the time I got to the edge of the pool, Shikamaru and Choji had seen me, and were waving lazily. Ino was watching through her huge-ass sunglasses, over her "TeenVOGUE" magazine or whatever. Konohamaru was excitedly pointing me out to his friends. Neji still had his eyes closed, but I knew that didn't mean anything. And Sakura was staring at me from the back of the line. I had an audience.

I gave everyone a huge grin, then promptly cannon balled, creating a huge splash. I hit the bottom of the pool and looked around. I saw –crazily enough– Hinata. I hadn't even known that she knew how to swim. Not only was she there, but she was showing more skin than I'd ever seen. For the first time ever, I expected, she was showing off her arms, legs, chest (well, most of it), and abdomen all at once. And she looked_ damn_ good!

Even the weakest ninja can easily take down a fully grown man, even if they're exhausted. Hinata was a prime example. She was all toned muscle without an ounce of fat, packed into her tiny frame. Yet, it wasn't obvious. Instead of the muscles bulging out, like mine, they seemed to close in on the body they were attatched to, creating a perfectly smooth, touchable substitution of Sakura. Naruto Two, as I had fondly nicknamed him, stirred, the bastard. What was happening to me!? This was Hinata, for crying out loud!

My first thought was to cover up my mistake, so I waved. She was twisting away from me, oddly enough, and I wondered if I was gawking. However, the longer my eyes stayed on her –even though it had only been a second or two at most– the more Naruto Two grew.

I turned away quickly, climbed up the ladder, hoped no one (especially Neji, ugh) could see the growing bulge in my shorts. My audience was clapping, so I bowed and sidled over to the restrooms. My luck was with me, and no one was there.

Now, I wouldn't call myself a two-pump chump, but this time I was. I just didn't know what was happening to me. Hinata's body had had a bigger effect on me than Sakura ever had. I couldn't believe it!

Hinata, my best friend; Hinata, the shy girl in the back of the class; Hinata, the one who wore puffier jackets than Shino or Kiba… was… sexy?

Now that _he_ was done with his acting up (haha! Get it?), I walked back outside and rejoined the line. Sakura looked at me weirdly for a second before rolling her eyes and getting a running start for her next dive. What happened next was a definite first: I watched the girl of my dreams do a perfect dive, back arched and legs straight, without any affect to my body.

How could one person have that much effect on me? The bigger question: why the hell was I worrying about this chick stuff? Yeah, Sakura's hot. I just found someone hotter.

… Who apparently throws my estrogen levels through the roof.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This was my first attempt at doing anything where at least one pair of pants came off... ANYWAY. I'm planning on having two chapters after this, one when they're sixteen or seventeen and then the second one when they're, like, Kakashi/Iruka's age (**mid-twenties**). If you liked it, let me know in the comments, if you didn't like it, tell me why! I want to know what ya'll want in later chapters (**if I make them, that is...**) _Also: There's a poll on my profile about whether or not I should add more chapters after the orginal three! PLEASE GO AND WEIGH IN!_**


	2. Chapter Two Field Trip

**Hi everyone! Since I forgot in the last chapter, I wanted to add that, even if I REALLY wish I did, I don't own the characters (I've just "borrowed" them to use for my own perverted ideas! Mwahahaha!). Secondly, I really want more people to vote in my poll! Only one person has, so far. :'( I also apologize for the fact that only members of FF can vote, and I don't know how to change it. Lastly, this is the first hard-core lemon. You've been warned!**

* * *

HPOV – Chapter Two. Field Trip

Ninja don't have field trips very often. Since our bodies our usually able to run upwards of, say, fifty miles on any given day, buses aren't usually needed. However, this time they were.

The entire grade –everyone from me to Ino, and from Naruto to Sasuke- was loaded into a god-awfully yellow bus that reeked of sweat, gum, and boredom. At five in the morning.

And, since that last chapter, we'd grown a couple more years: we were all hormonally sixteen or seventeen. (**AN:** In case you haven't noticed, I'm totally skipping the three-cell genin stage… They're still in the ninja academy… You'll meet Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, etc. soon, though!) The worst part? It wasn't even school time! It was right in the middle of July, one of the hottest months of the year. We were all told, cryptically, to come by our teacher, Iruka. I was actually amazed that everyone showed up.

Since there was an even number of us, we were all to sit two-to-a-seat. Most of the class was used to partnering up, for things like sparring or sharing desks. The partners that day were basically predetermined. Ino and Sakura (after they both fought –and lost– to sit with Sasuke), Shikamaru and Choji, Naruto –unwillingly– with Sasuke, me and Shino, and so on.

So we sat, as the bus chugged along for over an hour, starting off on a fast-paced highway, to well-maintained gravel roads, all the way to horribly bumpy, dangerous-looking dirt roads.

After we finally stopped, in the middle of a deserted parking lot, at the edge of an immense forest. Iruka stepped out of the bus first, and waited for us to form a line in front of him before he started talking

"Good morning and welcome to camp!" None of us bothered looking around for said camp, we'd've heard it if it was within a few miles. We just stood stone-faced, watching him. "Well… You're right, it's about ten miles or so due east, through that forest. But there's a reason we're not driving you right up to the front doors. This camp is aimed completely at non-ninja children. You'll be going through the forest to wear down your chakra, just to make sure one of you-" He eyed Naruto, I swear it, "- doesn't screw it up for the rest of us. You'll be masquerading as a group of average children from a prestigious, unknown boarding school. Can anyone guess what today's lesson is?"

Sakura's hand shot up. "To learn how to blend in, if we should ever have to be seen?"

"Precisely, Sakura-chan!" Iruka smiled. "Now, this camp has a number of fun attractions. There are activities from arts and crafts to canoeing, and volleyball to horse-back riding. Also, you should all meet up at the other edge of the forest. So… go have fun! I'll be meeting up with all of you at the end of the day, when the normal campers finish swimming."

We all nodded and set off, trekking into the forest.

Which is crazy. It's been laced with so many snares and traps that my byakugan is overwhelmed almost immediately. By the time I'm out, without even realizing it, my chakra is so low, I couldn't use justu to save my life.

However, none of the other ninja looked as bedraggled as I feel. Their clothes didn't have so much as a grass stain. And, I realized, neither did mine. None of us were even panting.

Speaking of clothes, you should know that none of us are wearing what we usually did. It was excruciatingly hot, worse than the day at the pool when I was learning how to swim. Everyone was wearing tank-tops and tees, with shorts. I was wearing a simple, light purple tank top with a pair of denim short-shorts, as well as black, high-top Converse.

I stole a glance at Naruto, who was grinning triumphantly. He was wearing his black shirt and orange shorts, along with boots, unlike the sandals we were required to wear at school. My cheeks flushed as I realized my crush hadn't lessoned a bit. In fact, if anything, it was getting worse. The thought made me look down and tap my index fingers together, a bad habit that I couldn't kick.

We all looked at each other, silently counting heads, until we determined that everyone was here. We quietly walked past the last few trees and saw the camp.

It was like a glorious haven from the forest which, I noticed, only covered one side. One side was taken up by the horse corrals. Another was claimed by a huge river. And the last was the parking lot and road.

We turned a corner and entered through the main gate. There were kids of every race, age, and look. From a girl who didn't look much older than five, to a young man who could've been older than Iruka. Actually, he looked more like a councilor. After I noticed them, my eyes kept flitting to the rest of the councilors, wondering if they knew what we were.

There were three in sight of the front gate. The first man I noticed had his hair (which was oddly silver, considering he was probably only twenty-five or twenty-six) all combed to the side, like a bed head. The second was a man who was leaning against what I assumed to be the administration building, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The third, a woman, was helping out children going down a zip line from the top of a tower.

We all glanced at each other one last time, then went our separate ways. I dawdled, unsure. Naruto headed right over to the tower and zip line. I decided that it'd be nice if I could watch everything at the same time, ahem, especially _him_, so I wandered over to a building labeled "Arts and Crafts" that had a picnic table outside.

I picked up a sheet of paper, a pencil, and some crayons, and set to wondering what to draw. Since I'm completely unoriginal and I didn't want to have to pay too much attention, I decided to start sketching a flower.

Before I knew it, Naruto was at the front of the line and my crappy flower was finished. He climbed up a ladder to the platform, got strapped into a harness and was pushed down the zip line, fifty feet or so from the ground.

When he reached the bottom, he tumbled out of the harness and kicked his legs into the air, apparently unable to express his enjoyment any better than that. I didn't blame him, though, it looked like quite a rush.

I smiled to myself, discarded my horrible drawing and went to go investigate the river. There were tons of kids there, cooling off in the shallows, tanning on the beach, playing in the sand, or splashing around in the canoes. There was an interesting activity off to the side, in the thinnest (but definitely not the shallowest) part of the river: three ropes, arranged so that one was at the bottom, and about three feet higher, there were the other two, placed a couple feet apart. It was named the "Burma Bridge" and kids were trying to climb across it. I decided I'd try it, but later.

For the moment, I just wanted to relax, so I sat on the beach, took my Converse off and wasted an hour feeling the sand through my toes. There was one guy making sand castles. His hair was dark red, and he looked about my age. Too quickly for an untrained eye to spot, he moved his hand over a mound of sand, creating a perfect pillar about a foot high. It was gone before I could blink. I was startled, but I'd actually kind of been expecting it. Why would we be the only ninja here? It did make me more cautious, though, so I used my slowly returning chakra too create a weak byakugan.

After a while, I was too bored to do anything except join the line for the Burma Bridge. And, amazingly enough, luck was with me. The moment I got into line, Naruto joined me.

"Hey!" He greeted happily, "Have you seen the zip line? It's freaking awesome!"

I gave him a small smile, and my index fingers started tapping themselves without my noticing. "You're lucky that you've been doing something. I haven't known what to do with myself since we started…" I confessed.

"Well, you're here now, so that's something, right?" He grinned. I smiled a bit more, feeling more comfortable. He always seemed to know what to say. Well, at least to me.

We waited in line for at least five more minutes –some of the kids were really good at drawing it out– when suddenly Naruto said, "Oh, hey, look!" and stooped down to grab a rock at the edge of the river. The rock was completely smooth and worn. It looked like it had traces of all different kinds of rocks in it.

"Wow, Naruto! This is so cool!" I said in my soft voice.

"Please, Hinata, it's a _rock_. Keep it if you like it." He shrugged and handed the rock over to me.

"Thanks, then, for finding it." I slid it into my pocket. I waited a second before I looked up at the bridge again. "Oh, I guess I'm up next." I didn't want to leave Naruto's side, but I didn't really want to look like I was trying to stay.

I stepped onto the rope and looked back at Naruto who gave me a thumbs up. I noticed for the first time that we were the last in line, and that everybody was heading towards the pool, one that was a lot like the one I learned how to swim in. It was on top of a hill a ways away, but it was obvious that's where everyone was heading.

So it was just me and Naruto, then. I felt sudden butterflies in my stomach. I ignored them and climbed a few feet more on the rope. It was easy enough to balance, so I got almost to the end quickly enough.

When I was a foot or so away from the ledge, there was a sudden sound to my left, and my head turned instinctively. There was nothing, even my byakugan didn't see anything. There was another sound and a splash right next to my right hand. A frog was sitting there, calm as could be.

We stared at each other for a long moment, before it croaked. Loudly. And I fell spectacularly. Right into Naruto's arms. For the longest moment I had no idea what had happened. Then I realized: it must've been Naruto's doppelgangers. But why would he want to play the hero for me, I couldn't understand.

He gave me a huge grin, and I knew I must've been blushing horribly. I was so embarrassed I couldn't even speak. He laughed, before getting onto the bank. He continued to carry me, bridal-style, until he set me down with my back against a huge, old tree.

"What's going on?" I finally managed to squeak.

Breathless with what seemed to be exuberance, he spoke, "Just… Just go with it, okay?" I nodded, even though I didn't understand.

Before my nod was even complete, he leaned forward unceremoniously and kissed me, full on the lips.

NPOV – Chapter Two. Field Trip

There was the moment after I kissed her, the moment where we were both awkwardly awaiting her response. And the response was a fairly simple one. She kissed me back!

You see, ever since that Saturday at the pool, I think I had completely fallen out of love with Sakura, and into love with her. At first I couldn't believe it, and I told myself it was just lust. But I actually noticed her in class, with her shyness and book smarts. I was completely infatuated with her.

And I'd done nothing about it! But that didn't matter, because now I was, and I wasn't going to let her get away.

Anyway, who cares about that stuff? I was living completely in the moment. With her amazing body pressed between mine, with her hair tangled in my fingers, and her lips crushing mine, there was nowhere I'd rather be.

Since I knew she'd never initiate it, I ran my tongue across her lower lip, asking –no, begging– for permission to enter. And, damn, did she comply.

One second, our kisses were fairly innocent, but the next, our tongues were battling for dominance, as well as scoping out the other's mouth.

Even with our bodies glued together, it soon wasn't enough. My fingers untangled themselves from her hair and ran down her body, paying special attention to her chest area. Even though this was my first time kissing (well, a girl, at least) and definitely my first time touching a girl like this, it still elicited a moan from her. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard, and I felt my crotch beginning to harden.

Even though I hated to break the kiss, I did, to breathlessly say, "Let's go somewhere more private." She nodded wordlessly, with her cheeks the perfect color of red. I lead her to an old abandoned tree house a little ways away from the river. It was in the middle of a grove of trees, so it was completely invisible. There were cobwebs and crap all over it. The door probably hadn't been opened in a decade. It was the perfect place.

I climbed the ladder first and opened the hatch door. It smelled musty and all tree-y, I guess. I helped her in, even though she didn't need it, just so I could keep touching her soft skin. The moment the doors were closed, we were all over each other again. We rolled on the floor, but it ended with me on the bottom and her laying on top of me. I took a moment just to appreciate the feeling of her boobs pressed against me. My dick hardened more.

I ran my hands down her waist slowly. I stopped at the hem of her denim shorts and slowly moved my hands to her ass. I never once stopped kissing her, though now the kisses were almost frantic, as if we couldn't get enough of each other. After a minute of this, we had to stop kissing for a second, to catch our breath. We were panting like wild dogs.

"Do you… Do you wanna do it?" I asked hesitantly. I knew she had probably felt my boner through both our pants easily.

"R-Really?" She stuttered.

"Of course! I've loved you and wanted you to be my first from the moment I saw you," _In that two-piece._ I added silently. But what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. What mattered was what was happening at that moment.

"Then… Yeah I do," She whispered.

I took off my shirt immediately, but we both held our breaths when I slowly lift hers off of her body. With only a strapless bra on, I was seeing the most skin I'd ever seen. Next, I lowered her shorts to find a simple pair of white panties. Just to pace myself, I took off my shorts, displaying my now raging boner. It created a tent in my boxers that was noticeable from a mile away.

I undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to floor like discarded paper. My eyes were only for her chest, now. But I didn't want to get carried away.

I felt her boobs for a moment, slowly cupping them and running my thumbs over the nipples. We shared a look and grasped each others' hems of our underwear. Both were gone in a flash, kicked to the side, as we admired the other's body.

Her pussy was nearly hairless, but it had a wisp of hair right at the bottom, and it was a sight of perfection. She was dripping. For me!

My dick was standing up almost straight, waiting for a cue. I knew that if I started to quickly, it'd be over too soon.

Currently, my partner was beginning to cover herself with her hands, so I grabbed them. "Hinata, you're the most beautiful and the sexiest thing I've ever seen. You're perfect." My voice was husky, which was weird, but better than squeaking. She blushed for the fifty-millionth time, and lowered her hands.

So I set to work. My mouth covered one breast and one hand rubbed the other. My extra hand cupped her pussy and rubbed in tiny circles, teasing her. In less than a minute, she was crumpling against me. "Naruto, pl-please… Pleeeease!"

So, I stopped for a second, making her gasp. After what seemed to be the longest second of my life, I shoved two fingers in at the same time, making her squeal. My thumb found her clit and rubbed it furiously. She didn't last for ten seconds like that. She came all over my hand and down her thighs. She moaned weakly.

But I wasn't done. I leaned down and licked the cum off her legs, all while staring into her eyes. It tasted salty and almost… peachy. The smell of it made me heady. My boner, which had subsided a bit, perked back up.

"That was… amazing…" She breathed, and I gave her one of my arrogant smiles. "I have to repay you." My eyes widened.

So, yeah, I'd kind of been expecting it, but I wasn't prepared for her to offer. "Yeah, that'd be… That'd be great," I said quickly.

I laid down on the floor of the tree house and she came around to my dick. She stared at it for a moment, before slowly running a finger up and down, along the shaft.

She circled her finger around the head and I had to bite my lip to keep from swearing. She slowly leaned down and closed her mouth around the very tip, swirling around her tongue, and being unbearably coy. I couldn't keep myself from moaning.

She slowly lowered herself to about halfway, before she had to stop and adjust. She licked the shaft and my hips instinctively bucked, the rest of my dick disappeared down her throat. Her eyes were watering, I noticed, but still, she bobbed her head once.

I groaned again, because I was just so close to coming, I couldn't believe it. She bobbed a couple more times until I said, "God… Hinata, I'm gonna… Ugh, I'm gonna cum!" Her head was now comfortably halfway down my boner with her hands running along the shaft. She lifted her head and my dick came free. She swirled her tongue around the head once and I was suddenly shooting off all over her face.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming out. I was so far gone, it was unreal. "Fuck, Hinata," I swore, which made her blush even more. "You're amazing. I… I just can't believe how lucky I am." I leaned up, propping myself up with my elbows, and kissed her one last time. It was a long, drawn-out kiss, completely different from our heated, frantic ones earlier. With one hand on her neck, chest pushed up to hers, and lips stuck together, I felt… I felt the least loneliest I had in my whole life. I'd even go as far to say that I felt whole. Complete. It was perfect.

HPOV – Chapter Two. Field Trip

Then came the awkward time that every story, every book skips over. Usually they just say "then we cuddled" or whatever, but we actually had to disengage ourselves. We were expected to be at the pool.

While we changed and otherwise composed ourselves, we schemed. If anyone asked, our story would be that we were hiking and didn't know that we were supposed to be at the pool. And also, that Naruto asked me to be his girlfriend, which I had obviously accepted.

So, we joined up with the other ninja as they were exiting the pool. The first person who asked us was, surprisingly, Shikamaru.

"Where the hell were you guys? You missed so much!" He said the moment he spotted us. '_Us!_' I thought excitedly. I was finally getting to live out my dream! "Choji got yelled at for bringing a sandwich in –I have no idea where he got it, though– and he had a total temper tantrum," He added quickly, before Naruto or I could speak.

"Well, we were hiking…" Naruto started.

"So we didn't know that we were supposed go to the pool," I added softly.

"Also, we're going out now," Naruto gave him a huge grin.

Shikamaru clapped him on the shoulder, "Finally! Good job, dude," He said proudly.

I shot Naruto a look, accompanied by a bit of a smirk, "Finally?" I asked jokingly. He gave me a thumbs up, before he was pulled away by Choji.

"Hey do you think that sandwiches should be allowed at pools…?" He asked my new boyfriend conspiratorially.

"I'll be right back then, I guess," He said to me, while shrugging. I smiled to myself, even though the loss of his body next to mine so suddenly was an odd feeling, stupidly enough. I started tapping my fingers.

Ino and Sakura, who never missed a beat, cornered me immediately. I'll be honest, I felt pretty special.

"Hinata-chan, _what_ was _that?_" Ino asked sharply. I did a double-take. I remembered back when she and Sakura were developing their crushes on Sasuke, I confessed to them that I liked Naruto. So I _knew_ that they _knew_.

"I- we- were…" I stuttered, feeling an embarrassing blush creep onto my cheeks. I took a deep breath. "We started hiking, and didn't know it was time to go to the pool. Also, we're dating now?" It rushed out of my mouth, almost without warning. Sakura and Ino looked at each other for a moment before giving me big smiles and hugs.

"I'm so happy for you guuuysss!" Sakura squealed, drawing out the last word. I stood there awkwardly, with my arms trapped to my sides.

Ino was suddenly serious, and put her hands on top of my shoulders, which wasn't hard, since I was so… vertically-challenged. "Hinata-chan, sweetie, if he ever makes you cry, you just tell us, okay? I don't want that idiot ruin my Hinata's week."

I don't know when I became "her Hinata" and I was pretty sure that if we split, it'd ruin more than just my week, but I was still too surprised to say anything. So I just nodded mutely.

Sakura rolled her eyes, apparently reacting to her friend's sudden change, "God, Ino! We're not thinking about that right now. All that's important is that you guys are happy." She looked to the left, then the right, then leaned in towards me, whispering in my ear. "But seriously, hun, we'll kick his ass for you."

I smiled at her shyly, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Hopefully –well, I-I mean, at least I hope that– it won't come to that." _Ever_. Sakura gave me one last hug, before we were interrupted by Naruto.

"Well, hello there, ladies," He greeted teasingly. Ino opened her mouth, probably to repeat her earlier threat, but Sakura grabbed her arm at the last second, pulling her away.

Even so, as they walked away, Sakura turned around and gave us the "I'm watching you" sign.

Naruto positioned himself by my side again, and I leaned against his arm. We linked hands. "… Do I even want to know what she was gonna say?" He asked lowly, after a sweet moment.

"Nope." I answered, nuzzling my head against his arm.

Iruka chose that moment to meet with our group. "How was it, guys?" He asked happily.

We all smiled and there was a chorus of '_Fine_'s and '_Good_'s throughout the group.

"Great! So, tell me what you guys learned or noticed." My eyes widened. I didn't know we were supposed to be pay attention! Suddenly, it seemed like my morning was completely centered around Naruto.

Everybody looked around confused for a moment. Inevitably, Sakura raised her hand, "According to the temperature and typed of trees, I'd say we're roughly a hundred miles south of Konoha Village."

"Good job, you're right on track, as usual… But no one else noticed anything?"

"Oh!" I breathed, as my realization from earlier hit me. I hesitantly raised my hand, shifting away from Naruto. He looked at me, surprised. I think he thought I was going to spill our secret. Iruka nodded at me. "We're not the only ninja here," I said simply.

Everybody seemed to gasp, except for Neji. Iruka smiled, encouraging me to go on. "Well… First I noticed the councilors. I think that they either know who we are, or they're jonin themselves. Also, I think I saw a ninja from Sunagakure."

Iruka smiled wider, "You are correct, Hinata-chan!" He congratulated me. Naruto squeezed my hand.

Iruka lectured us for a while longer, then the bus picked us up.

Like the morning, without so much as a second thought, everybody re-paired up. Sakura and Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, Shino and Sasuke, and Naruto with me. We sat in the very back, in one of the few seats that didn't have someone sitting across from it.

Not even ten minutes in, Naruto yawned. "I'm beat," he confessed, not bothering to elaborate. He didn't need to, though; I was blushing enough already. Within the next few minutes, even his eyelids were fluttering. I berated myself. Honestly, I'd thought he was just going to do the stereotypical yawn-then-stretch-arms-around-me move. He was actually tired.

It was funny, actually, I'd never thought of him actually sleeping outside of school. He seemed like the type to stay up twenty-four/seven, hopped up with caffeine, trying not to miss anything. Besides, he slept enough at school to account for the rest of his life.

"Naruto," I whispered, because I didn't want anyone to hear me, even though they all probably could anyway, "You can lie down. I can just move," I offered.

"Nah," Naruto said. He paused for a moment to lean over and rest his head on my lap. "I'm good right here." I blushed tremendously.

His breathing, in no time, evened out. I started absent-mindedly petting his hair, brushing it away from his forehead.

Even though it wasn't noon yet, it had already been beyond a perfect day.

* * *

**I just want to remind all of you lovelies to review and vote! For this chapter and the next one, I'd really like to urge you guys to review. As said before, this is my first lemon, so I'm open to any suggestions. ****Thanks for bothering to read my hormonal shit! :D**

**_PS: This is a reply to this story's first, anonymous comment- Yeah, I know that testosterone is the main male hormone (puberty and voice changing, etc.), but estrogen is commonly thought of when you think about girl hormones (and their feelings). I hope that cleared up any confusion anyone else had!_  
**


	3. Chapter Three Death Of A Comrade

******You know what I can't believe? You guys are still reading. Thanks times a million, though! Also, I'm going to wait a week before I post after this. Next Wednesday (for me, in the US, at least) will be the deciding day of whether or not I should continue the story.**

**Also, I have killed off a couple popular characters (I guess you'll have to read to find out who), so sorry about that in advance. I just wanted a reason for all the ninja academy kids to get back together. Sorry again!**

* * *

HPOV – Chapter Three. Death Of A Comrade

My god. Had it really been five years already? It was amazing how time passed when the two men that were so instrumental in my early life were gone.

I sat in front of my best friend, Sakura's, vanity. Ino and I were stopping by her house to get ready before we hit the bars to remember the death of two ninja and celebrate the death of another.

Well, they were. I was there for a much more selfish reason.

But I didn't have time to dwell on that now, Sakura was currently picking out my outfit, which would, undoubtedly, be something very tight and very dark. Her reasoning, I already knew, would be something along the lines of "Even in mourning, a young woman should look her best!"

In fact, it was hard to remember when Sakura, Ino, and I didn't do everything together. It started when I began going out with Naruto, which was a painfully sweet memory. Apparently, I was suddenly interesting, so they simply began to actually talk to me.

But I didn't have time to remember. Yet. Sakura walked out of her closet with two kimonos on hangers.

"Which do you like more?" She asked me immediately. I was fully prepared to pick the longer of the two, but they seemed equally short and equally revealing. I sighed, and picked the midnight purple one with navy hues.

It stopped just mid-way down my left thigh, then tapered down an inch or two on my right. On the back, it dipped down, nearly to my hips, so there would be no chance for a bra. There were no straps to hold it up, either, and the sleeves started under my shoulders. They widened into full, wide wings on either side of my body. The way it stayed up was simple: it hugged every curve as if it was made for me. And it was, actually. My family could afford this sluttiness.

I sighed again. Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm depressed too, but we're trying to celebrate the death of a villain. It only cost us… two lives… but it saved thousands, easily." She took a deep breath. "And your boyfriend became Hokage, so be fucking excited." The end of her lecture was sharp. I felt as though, I was a student again.

But, that is exactly what happened. A few years after we had stolen back Sasuke (when we were all about twenty-one or two), we attacked Orochimaru again. The cell was Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sasuke; just the best of the best. We ended up killing him, but in the process, Sasuke and Tsunade were gravely injured. Jiraiya and Naruto carried them back to Konoha, but they were dead by the time our healers could get a good look at them.

Sakura was the preferred next Hokage (since she was Tsunade's main apprentice and they knew that Jiraiya would refuse), but she nominated Naruto. Although, Naruto was more than happy to agree, he was forced to break up with me. Which truly felt like it broke my heart.

"Sorry…" I mutter sullenly. My stutter was long gone, back in the days before I knew anything of the real world.

It was Sakura's turn to sigh, and her voice softened, "I know, sweetie. We all lost someone… Lemme do your hair and make-up." I nodded once and obediently closed my eyes.

I feel dramatic swoops on my eyes and lips, lots of little pats on my cheeks, and very little tugging on my hair. After a few minutes of this, Sakura finally said, "Mm'kay, I'm done. Like it?"

I opened my eyes and gasped. My normally pale, pasty face had been transformed. There were contours on my cheeks, highlighting what little cheek bones I had. My lips were glossed with a shimmering, icy pink paint. My eyes were the most catching, though. Even if they were before, with their pupil-less, huge, lavender qualities. But now, they truly stand out. They were coated with jet black, winged eyeliner and smoky, purple eye shadow.

With my hair, she had done something wonderful. She left my side bangs down, but pinned up the rest of my hair in a somewhat messy bun; it was reminiscent of when I was a young child.

"Oh… Sakura, I love it!" I whipped around and gave her a hug. The thought that I looked like this might make the night bearable.

Ino chose that moment to step out of the bathroom, where she'd been all that time, doing her own make-up. "Shit, Hinata," She said immediately, "You haven't changed a bit!" There was a moment when we all laughed, forgetting for a few seconds why I was dressed up. But then we remembered, and the silence was absolute. "Well… I've always liked your hair like that," She said awkwardly. There was another silence, the kind that they can't stand.

"I'll just give you your pills, you can find some shoes, and we can get this show on the road." Sakura said in a business-type manner. Ino and I nodded.

Our "pill" isn't what you might be thinking, it was something we all took if we knew there'd be heavy alcohol involved. It was a creation of Sakura's, originally made for her sensei, Tsunade. It lessoned the alcohol's sting on the spot and completely did away with any unwanted side effects, like hangovers or vomiting. You could still get a nice buzz, though, and forget your troubles.

Ino and I both took one without question.

I absolutely refused, like always, to wear high heels. I was set up with some nice, navy flats, though, that matched the accents in my dress.

And so we set off.

Sakura was wearing a dark-red-nearly-black kimono, a bit longer than mine, but with rips on either side. Hers had no sleeves at all, but rather about a hundred thin straps covering her shoulders like a shall. Her hair was down, but she had curled it.

Ino was wearing the shortest kimono of all of us. It was pitch black, but her hair and skin were covering in lotion and body shimmer so she literally glowed. Her hair –which she'd grown back out to it's former glory– was braided with small streaks of black.

We all had our Leaf headbands on, all in our hair. It was, honestly, just like old times.

I drove, because I had driven to Sakura's house last (my car was the closest to the street) and it was the nicest. A sleek, purple convertible. It almost matched my dress.

We arrived at the club around nine, and all went straight to the bar. By the looks of things, all of the ninja were already there. My byakugan only noticed one person gone, and I doubted he'd be coming at all.

Sakura ordered a Screwdriver, Ino got a Bloody Mary, and I got a simple Mojito. We thanked the bartender, set up a tab, and walked over to the club side. We sipped our drinks as Sakura and Ino assessed what everyone was doing.

Choji was at the bar, going at it with a basket of nachos. Shikamaru was in a booth, going at it with his wife of a year or so, Temari (**AN:** YES. I JUST DID THAT. Deal with it.) Neji was playing pool with his girlfriend, Tenten. Rock Lee was kicking ass in "Dance Dance Revolution" or whatever. Gaara was simply sitting at the bar, drinking a beer, unsurprisingly. Shino was… Wherever. I knew he was there, but he had an uncanny ability to sink into the shadows. Everyone else I knew was dancing. Ino slurped down half of her Bloody Mary, and went to join them.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went to say hi to Neji and Tenten.

Which left me alone. I scoffed to myself, since that was how it always went. Since I didn't want to just stand there, I went back to the bar, nodded to Gaara, and nursed my Mojito for a few minutes. Gaara was the boy from Suna I'd seen at the camp, when I was fifteen. Just the thought of that day made me order another, stronger drink.

Eventually, after about twenty minutes, I let the mental walls that had held back the best time of my life fall, and I finally let myself remember, for the first time in a year.

Less than a month after we started dating, we went all the way. In fact, most of our early relationship was based on sex. When we got older, though, it evened out. We talked more, rather than just physical contact. It was, honest-to-god the best time of my life. The day he was chosen to be Hokage (and how could he say no? It was his dream) he said goodbye to me, even though he promised he'd meet back up with me when relations with Sound evened out.

I was still waiting for the call.

By now, my brain was wonderfully clouded, and my byakugan pleasantly fuzzy. Another person came in, just as I was finishing my third (or fourth? I wasn't counting) Mojito, but I didn't bother to check who. Ironically, despite his quietness, he had a surprising amount of contacts all over the ninja world. I doubted I knew the most recent guest to our party.

The man walked by me and, unabashedly, ran his hand along the skin of my back. I felt a slight blush creep onto my cheeks. No one had ever been so up front with me before, excluding Naruto. Sure, I'd been flirted with, but they were easy to ignore. Something told me he wouldn't be the case.

The man stopped, without looking at me (or me looking at him, for that matter) and caught the bartender's attention.

"What's your specialty beer of the night?" He asked. The bartender told him; it was a lager with a German-sounding name I'd never hope to remember. "I'll get that, and refilled whatever this young lady just finished." The bartender did so, and the man sat next to me.

Still without either of us looking at each other, he started a conversation. "Come here often?" I wanted to laugh. That line was so overused.

"I may come here more, if you give me a reason," I said boldly. Whether it was the alcohol or the anniversary, I wanted to forget Naruto. Even just for a night. Not to mention, there was something about this man that seemed comforting. He seemed safe and warm, solid, just like- No. I was forgetting him.

Meanwhile, he was laughing. "Well, that's gotta be the best comeback ever," He said between chuckles. Our drinks arrived, and he paid up front. It reminded me of how Naruto would sometimes pay with just coins.

Wait. Damn.

We exchanged playful banter for a few more minutes, having fun but learning nothing about each other.

After we had each had another drink, things were started to get heated. We were both flushed and every other sentence had some kind of innuendo.

"Look," he said finally, "I'll be honest, I didn't come here to chat. Why don't we split? I'll pay for the cab." I smiled. Finally.

"You got it, let me just tell my friends." He nodded and leaned back in his chair, content to wait.

Ino was in the center of the dance floor, grinding with Kankuro. The picture only left behind a slight scar. Sakura was chatting with Rock Lee. I walked over, greeted Rock Lee, and excused Sakura and myself. Using as few words as I could, I explained my situation, adding that I was cutting her and Ino off, since I wouldn't be at the bar to pay the tab, as we had planned.

Her first reaction was, "Are you drunk?!"

To which I replied proudly, "Yup. Oh, and you can drive my car back. If all works out, I'll meet you back at your place tomorrow morning." Well, I was vaguely sure it wasn't already tomorrow.

She nodded, "This better get you over Naruto, idiot. I'd never allow it, otherwise."

I was already a few feet away from her, heading back to the bar, "You couldn't stop me anyway!" I grinned.

When I got back to the man at the bar, I impulsively run my finger from the tip of one shoulder to the other. He tensed up for a second, then grabbed my hand. His palm is warm and large, with calloused fingers like most ninja.

"Ready?" He asked impatiently, almost like… Never mind.

"Almost. Jesus. Good things come to those who wait," I muttered, laying my credit card on the counter. The bartender came around and swiped it in his machine.

We were off before I could wave goodbye.

The cab was tiny and smelled of whiskey and sweat. Within a street, the man's hands were tracing abstract lines on my skin. I still didn't look at him, even though my byakugan was slowly returning with more focus. Like I said, Sakura's pills helped lesson the effects, so I was already sobering up.

Without meaning to, I noticed things: his hair was golden, his fingers were ring-less, and he was wearing a Leaf headband.

I'm determined to not notice anything else. The fact that I had no idea who I was about to be sleeping with excited me.

The cabbie drove us –under the man's instructions– to a rather ritzy, rundown hotel. I'd normally crinkle my nose and say no way, but that night, it seemed like the perfect place. There was no doubt that at least ten other couples were doing exactly the same thing as us.

He paid the cabbie and opened the doors to the hotel for me. Already my byakugan (which had, obviously, strengthened over the years) could see into every room, even though I was purposely blurring it. He grabbed keys and we hurried into the elevator, already half sex-crazed. In the elevator, all inhibitions were gone, like smoke. We smashed around the small space, groping through clothing, everywhere our hands can reach. I could already feel his dick poking my thigh.

Too soon, the elevator beeped, signaling that our ride was over. I sighed in my half-animal state, with sexual frustration. The only thought about Naruto that was left in my head were memories of him in bed, when we would go all the way. Just the thoughts almost pushed me over the edge.

I was barely able to stay quiet. I wanted to pant, to moan, to do _something_.

The second we were inside, the door was locked and I was being pushed against the wall. The kisses were hot, wet, and sexy as hell. Our tongues danced and fought and explored. My eyes were closed, and without the byakugan, I know that his are open, watching my every move. His eyes are electric blue, like… No. Like nobody's. People wear contacts.

I moaned when his hand cupped my breast at just an angle and his thumb flicked over the nipple, creating a shockwave through my body. It was weird, that was a move Naruto had used all the time. Nevertheless, I still crumpled, with my knees giving out.

He carried me to the bed and kicked off his shoes, as I did with mine. His dress shirt was off in an instant, and he slid the dress of off me. It felt like satin. His pants and underwear were down in the next second, as were my panties. He was making quick work of our clothing.

"Wait!" I said breathlessly. "Condom." And that was all I needed to say.

I had barely enough time to catch my breath before his extremely huge dick was being positioned in front of me.

"You ready for this?" He asked. I nodded. I felt like I was going to burst if I waited another second.

In one fluid motion, I felt like I was losing my virginity again. It had been so long since I'd had sex and not to mention he was just so _big_. I opened my mouth to scream, but he, at the last second, kissed my bruised lips, effectively cutting off the scream. The kiss was surprisingly sweet and tender, for the situation I was in.

My blush colored my whole face. I knew who he was. It sounded stupid, but I knew it completely, without any chance of being wrong. Not to mention, I had sweated out all of the alcohol, and my byakugan was working perfectly. But I wanted to save that knowledge, to catch him by surprise.

As he kissed me (and I kissed back), he started slowly pumping in and out.

After a couple steady thrusts, he drew his dick all the way out and rammed it into my body, filling me up to the max.

I reached my arms around his head, locking them around his neck, as I came. Hard. I bit my lip to keep from screaming again, but I leaned up for a second, leveling my lips with his ear.

Just before I completely zoned out, I whispered one word in his ear.

"Naruto."

NPOV – Chapter Three. Death of A Comrade

The surprise was enough to make me completely lose it. I came harder than I ever had before. I left my softening dick in her warmth for a couple more seconds before pulling out and kissing her again. "How did you know?" I asked immediately, quietly.

"The way you kissed me," She said simply.

I couldn't get enough of her. The scent of her made me weak. The feeling of her skin against mine was just like old times, infatuating and flawless.

I turned my body and laid beside her, facing her. I responded by taking her hand and slowly running my fingers up her arm, re-memorizing her body. I had her back and the next time I would be giving her up would be dead. Even though Hokage rarely had the chance to die with their spouse.

Oh yeah, I was Hokage. Sakura nominated me which was amazing of her, even though it forced me to let go of Hinata until relations with Sound were mended. But finally, on the fifth anniversary, they were, and everyone was at peace. I knew this would be short at best, so I was going to make the most of it.

"Hinata," I said playfully, "Guess what?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What, Naruto?"

My hand made its way down her waist, "Otogakure doesn't totally hate us anymore. I think the Hokage'll have some extra time on his hands for a while…" While I was talking (it was the most suggestive thing I'd ever said about politics. Ever.), my hand slid down her back, stopping at the base of her spine. One the last word, I suddenly pull her forward –not too gently–, towards me, so our bodies are pressed together.

Unexpectedly, she was silent for a few moments. The possibility that she'd say no was a completely unthinkable option for me. "Look," I continue quickly, "After we split, my life was shit. I didn't have time to do anything that wasn't related to politics. I never would've if-" She cut me off but putting a perfectly formed finger on my mouth.

"Relax," She said quietly, looking up into my eyes for one of the first times all night. A half-smile lifts her lips, "I just wanted to see if you'd admit it, that your life sucked without me." She paused, placing a sweet peck on my lips, "But now I'm done gloating." She kissed me again, "'Cause my life sucked without you."

That was Hinata. She was so quiet and so emotional. When I was younger it almost made me awkward, but right then, I was thankful for it. She could say what I didn't want to.

I smiled in relief. "Thank you," I said, because I didn't know what else I could've. "I don't know what I'd do if you'd said no," The scary part was, that was the truth. The woman in front of me had had a grip on my heart since I had been thirteen, and I'd had a hold of her hand since that day at camp.

Hinata smiled shyly. "I've got a bit of a problem, though," She said seriously. It was my turn to raise my eyebrow. She giggled slightly, "There's something poking my leg."

I felt myself blush darkly. I just hadn't seen her in so long, not to mention, I hadn't touched anyone like that since her and I'd had sex before I even knew I would be Hokage.

I let my hand roam pass her ass and draw designs on her leg. I let my finger trail back up an inch or two, and play with her pearl-like clit. She was already wet. I guess I wasn't the only one who waited. My still condom-clad dick was quickly inserted.  
"One last thing," I said before I started, "Promise me this'll last longer," Even I wasn't sure what I was talking about: the sex or the relationship. Either way, she smiled and nodded, before I thrust in her.

It was just the beginning of an amazing night.

We did everything. Everything that we had missed over the past years, and barely a preview for would be coming. I'm not even just talking about sex, either. We talked, cuddled (and other unmanly things that I was surprisingly okay with), I didn't remember falling asleep, but apparently I did, because next thing I knew, I was waking up.

At first I thought it was just some insane dream, that I'd K.O.'d after drinking too much, considering my head was aching a bit. But then I noticed a soft imprint next to me in the bed and the smell of make-up. Not to mention something that smelled slightly burnt coming from the main room.

I got up, threw on my boxers from the previous night and walked into the living room/kitchenette.

There she was, in the flesh, proving I wasn't delusional. She was wearing my dress shirt and her lacey panties that I hadn't paid much attention to the night before. Her make-up was completely wiped off and her hair was in a simple pony tail.

"'Morning," She greeted chirpily. She was standing in the kitchenette, leaning over the microwave.

"'Morning," I repeated, tiredly. "… Are you sure you're real? I've had dreams like last night many times before."

She leaned up from the microwave and walked over to me, "Last time I checked I was," She said cutely, wrapping her arm around me and kissing me on the cheek. "Am I your best morning after?"

"Hina," I started, using my nickname for her, "You're my _only_ morning after." I waited a moment, "Also, you looked great in your make-up, but I like the natural look much better." I lifted her up off the floor and set her on the table, so her short frame would be more level to mine. I kissed her once, twice, and was suddenly interrupted by the microwave beeping.

She pushed me off her body lightly and ran over. She made a face when she got the contents out. "I ordered a couple waffles for us about an hour ago, so that when you woke up, I'd have food waiting… But you didn't wake up anytime soon, so I put it in the microwave…" She turned around and poked a mushy pile of something that looked post-digested. "Now it looks crappy," She pouted.

I laughed at her facial expression. "Hina, I'm Hokage and your dad's Hyūga Hiashi… Why don't we go out to eat this morning?"

"That would _probably_ be best…" She chuckled, smiling shyly.

Despite our wealth, we went out to eat, at an old diner that boasted "The Best Ramen In Konoha!" It used to be our favorite restaurant. It was small and smelled like Jasmine tea and spicy chicken and it was open twenty-four/seven. We used to come there every week. It also happened to be the restaurant Iruka and I had eaten lunch at in the summers. Only a restaurant, I realized, could have so many memories for me.

When we walked in, with my arm wrapped around Hinata, The Ramen Guy did a double-take of us in our clubbing clothes, "H-Hokage-sama!" He bowed, and I felt my brow furrow. I really didn't want to be treated specially (sure it was cool at first, but after five years I was getting pretty sick of it)

"Come off it, Ichiraku-san!" I grinned, "I'm just here for a hangover cure." On cue, a few of the people in the tables looked over and laughed. So did he.

"You became Hokage and you still haven't changed a bit. Does anything shake you, Naruto-sama?"

I pretended to think, "Not much, nope." They all laughed, as did Hinata, who covered her mouth with her hand shyly.

The Ramen Guy noticed her, finally, "Hello, Hinata-chan! Looking beautiful, as usual," He greeted, tipping his chef's hat. She blushed and waved.

We sat up at the counter, much like the night before. "Your usual, I presume?" He asked. We both nodded. After a few minutes, after the ramen had the water poured on it, he started talking to us again, this time he was serious. "How's Otogakure coming along?"

I groaned, scratching the back of my head tiredly. "It's finally over. We've come to an agreement… I'm gonna have a announcement to all the jonin and chuunin… Actually it's later today."

"Good, good. I'm glad it's finally over. I get my best customer back!" I smiled.

"I guess it's a win-win-_win_, then," Hinata smiled, patting my arm proudly.

He brought the ramen up and gave us our respective bowls and chopsticks. "Hey, can you still do that trick where you eat all the noodles at the same time?" He asked teasingly.

"I'm the master at it. I can't forget; believe it!" I told him dismissively. And so I did. And, by the way, I did it perfectly. I laughed triumphantly. The Ramen Guy chuckled and offered me a high-five. Hinata giggled beside me.

"You really haven't changed, have you?" I grinned and shook my head no. She was only half done.

In the silence that followed, I tried to think of something we hadn't talked about yet. "How're the Konoha jonin these days?" I asked conversationally.

Hinata choked on her ramen. "Gah!" She cough. I straightened up from my subconscious slouch.

"What's wrong?"

"I told Sakura-chan that I'd meet up with her this morning!" She bit her lip. "Umm, Ichiraku-san, what time is it?"

"Let's see, about eight,"

Hinata turned to me, "I'd hate to sound weird and desperate, but will you come with me? She'll never believe me if I just say, 'Oh, hey, I hooked up with my ex without realizing it last night. Forgive my lateness.'" She put air quotes around her reasoning.

I smiled calmly. It was one of the rare times I got to be the stable one. "No problem. I'll pay, then we can go see if your friends kill me," I said good-naturedly.

About a year or two into my and Hinata's relationship, Ino had come up to me, in one of the rare moments I wasn't with Hinata. '_If you ever make Hinata cry, I will personally use my mind-body-transfer jutsu on you to do horrible things. Very horrible things,_' She said threateningly. Ever since then, I had tread carefully around her. Not to mention, now that I was Hokage, "horrible" could easily turn into "lethal". For everyone.

And something told me I'd torn her up pretty bad. I tore myself up, so I knew it was bad in one way or another.

"They won't," She tapped her fingers, like she did when she was fifteen, "Y'know. Probably," We both laughed.

I paid and we walked to our friend's house, where Ino and Sakura would be undoubtedly waiting, ready to question my girlfriend so intensely, that it would probably rival the press. We stopped outside of the doors.

Hinata, without a pause, said, "Oh god, their pacing, like, ten feet away. We're totally fucked."

"In more ways than one," I added pervertedly. I kissed her on the cheek and received a light slap on the arm. I chuckled. "You ready for this?" She nodded, so I knocked on the door.

In the second before they reached the door, I draped my arm around her protectively.

There was a quiet, "Hinata-chan, is that you?"

To which she replied, "Yeah, Ino." The door was flung open, revealing Sakura with her eyes wide and Ino with her mouth in an O.

I waved, grinning, as though I'd only see them last week. "Hey, girls…" I greeted expectantly.

There was a moment, where we all stared each other. Ino and Sakura stared at me, and Hinata watched all of us and our reactions. I just kind of watched all of them.

Ino was the first to speak. "You've got some explaining to do, you ass hat." She said simply.

I cringed internally, but took it as an invitation to come in.

After the countless afternoons Hinata and I had hung out there, it was like a second home (come to think of it, since my house used to suck so much, a lot of places were like second homes to me). The same clock was still hanging, the same couch was still there, same wallpaper, everything.

Ino walked over to Sakura who was, I realized, not staring at me, but rather Hinata.

Hinata noticed, too, and smiled shyly. "Um… Hi Sakura. Sorry about last night… Thanks for not wrecking my car." She said in the small voice she had when she was thirteen.

"You have some explaining to do, too… God! You implied that you didn't know who you were going home with!" Sakura suddenly shouted. Ino and I both looked at her. I thought I was going to be yelled at first, not my girlfriend! I shifted my arm around her, bringing her closer.

"I-I… Ugh, I was _drunk_, okay? Sorry!"

Sakura, without an acceptable comeback, simply stared at her stonily.

Ino took this as a green flag. She looked me over, as if assessing which flaw she should attack first. I felt more scared of her than I had of all of the kage put together, when we'd had a peace treaty meeting. That was saying a lot.

"Why'd you have to dump Hinata for five years?" Is her first question.

"We wouldn't've been able to do anything anyway," She stared at me with a scandalized look. I realized I should've been more specific. "I was always in either Sunagakure or Otogakure, planning with their kage. It was crap. I don't think I spent a single week here at a time."

"Why didn't you visit her then?"

"When I was here, I had to meet with so many people, for war councils –which are surprisingly boring, just to let you know–" I saw Sakura trying to hide a smile, "And helping my supervisor plan which missions for which rank. Honestly, all I did in my spare time was sleep and eat," I confessed.

I heard Sakura mutter, "Just like old times." Good. I now had a powerful ally.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Fine. I can respect that, but do you know how much pain you caused Hinata?"

I shot her a flat look. "Do you know how much pain it's caused me? You guys at least got to have a relatively normal life. Suddenly, I was being thrown all over the five other villages!"

Something about that line reminded Sakura of the situation in Sound. Her voice was soft, "How is it? Is the war officially over?" Ino did a double-take, aimed at her.

I smiled, "It is. Finally! That's what I'm going to be talking about at the announcement later today."

For the rest of the morning and early afternoon, (after Hinata got to change into something that wasn't club-wear, of course. I, sadly, didn't have any extra clothes) we sat and drank coffee in the basement, in the same place we'd shared our first beers with Sasuke. We even sat in the same arrangement –Sasuke had always sat on the carpet, leaning against the couch's angled center–, with me sitting on the edge of the huge sectional couch and Hinata sprawled on top of me, Ino in the recliner in the corner, and Sakura laying on the cushions with her head propped up on the couch's arm.

I didn't mention it, because Sasuke was missing. It was weird how cool he'd gotten after I stopped hating him for what Sakura felt.

I sipped my coffee quickly, because I'd always hated coffee that wasn't completely boiling.

They asked me hundreds of questions and, honestly, I can't remember most of them.

It was already one in the afternoon before I remembered my announcement.

"Shit! Guys, I gotta go," I told them.

"Why?" Sakura asked, "The announcement isn't for, like, four hours."

"I, um," I paused. There was no manly way to say it, so I hung my head, "I gotta get ready… "

Ino burst out laughing. "You're so domesticated!" She squealed at my helplessness.

I shot her a look, "Not cool. Anyway, I'm just going to leave. By the way, I'm stealing my girlfriend, too," I added. They both waved goodbye as we tromped up the stairs.

* * *

**And then they had an announcement and said that everything was lovey-dovey again! Yay! Also, I'm pretty sure he announced to the ninja world that he was taken. It probably broke hundreds, if not thousands, of young kunoichi's hearts.**

**Also, I'm leaving the poll up for exactly one week from the moment I post this. Make your mark! (**It won't take much… There's only three votes…**) Anyway, I hope you liked it! This may just be the last chapter, so tell ne everything you (didn't) like! **


End file.
